


Coquette

by floralcreer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Harry is french, I had a weird dream, M/M, Neville is the chosen one, OOC, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, This is pure crack, harry was raised by sirius and remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy turn to her cousin, Sirius Black, for help. Sirius and his romantic partner Remus, have returned to England after 18 years away with godson Harry Potter, who has lived in France his whole life for his safety.And he takes a liking to the young Malfoy.





	Coquette

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a very strange dream I had where Harry was French.

“Mother where are we going?” Draco whispered, as his mother hurried them through the streets of muggle London. It had only been a few weeks since the defeat of Lord Voldemort and hours since his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban for his involvement. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy had been spared by the hero of the wizarding world, Neville Longbottom, and his friends, something the blond man was incredibly grateful for. Narcissa had saved his life, after all, and Draco had fought at his side in the end, but they both mourned for his father, who he was unlikely to ever see again. Which only added to Draco’s confusion at his mother fleeing the court house. “Mother stop.”

“My cousin Sirius is visiting from France for the summer, now that he can bring his godson over safely. I wrote to him last week. He’s asked to see me. I’m going to ask him if we can stay at his house, our ancestral home. I can’t bare to be in the manor right now.” Narcissa replied, rushing up some steps and tapping on the door of a terrace house. Draco stopped behind her, both waiting anxiously. “He was disowned, my cousin. But as children he was a wonderful friend. His godson is Harry Potter, his parents were murdered by my sister because he was one of the possible children the prophecy stated would kill the Dark Lord, so Sirius took him away to France as soon as the Dark Lord disappeared. Along with his… partner.” 

A boy the same age as Draco, with bright green eyes and tanned skin opened the door. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, barefoot at the moment, his dark hair curly and a mess on his head, and Draco thought he was breathtakingly handsome. His wand was in his hand, and a pair of glasses on his head. He smiled shyly at them, tipping his head and waiting for them to speak. Draco tried to not look flustered, having never seen a man as handsome as the one in front of him; not even Blaise had anything on him and he'd crushed on his school mate for years. The boy bit his lip, side eying the youngest Malfoy before turning his attention back to Narcissa. 

“Can I ‘elp you?” He asked, almost English but a soft twang of French in his voice. Draco loved that voice already. 

“You must be Harry. I’m Narcissa, I’m here to see Sirius.” Harry nodded, opening the door wide to let them in. Narcissa stepped in cautiously, noting the sounds of life from the end of the hall. “Oh if this is a bad time?”

“No. No. Just a few guests. Dad ‘as been away for so long, lots of people want to see him and meet me. I’ll take your coats.” Narcissa just nodded, not taking her coat off and walking slowly down the hallway. Harry smiled at Draco, who slowly took his coat off. “Ello. I’m Harry.” 

“Malfoy. Draco. Draco Malfoy. I'm Draco you can call me Draco.” The blond stumbled through the sentence, blushing deeply as he hung up his coat, as Harry chuckled. “Nice to meet you.”

“A very nice name. Draco. Come, would you like tea? Wine? Firewhiskey?” Harry lead the way into a crowded kitchen, which fell silence at the sight of the Malfoy’s. Draco recognised most people; Neville and Ginny Weasley were at the centre of the table, Hermione Granger in Ron Weasley’s lap next to them. George was sat with his brother Percy, and their mother was holding her husband. Another Weasley with a scar down his face, Draco deduced after a better look this was Bill Weasley; he’d seen him at Gringotts, sat next to Fleur Delacour, who Draco remembered from the Triwizard Tournament. Both who were cooing over a child in the arms of Remus Lupin, his third year Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who had apparently emigrated back to France after that year. The former professor had passively mentioned he had an adopted son, but he was attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. “Père, où est papa?” 

“He’s upstairs, I’ll go get him. Wait here, your dad and I will deal with this. Narcissa, Draco come with me, I'll get some drinks through for you.” 

“ _But I want to flirt with the handsome one._ ” Remus laughed, standing up and handing him the baby. “S’il vous plait? Ted thinks its a good idea, don’t you Ted?”

“Y _ou really are your fathers and godfather’s son_. Later.” Remus smiled, ruffling Harry’s hair and smiling brightly. “If you’ll follow me.”

“Mr Lupin? Could I use the bathroom?” Draco asked, quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. Harry’s eyes lit up, ready to offer but one glare from Remus shot him down. Draco smiled a little at Harry, who moved a little closer, before once again being glared at by his adopted father. 

“Follow me Draco.” Remus lead the Malfoy’s out, leaving the room in a stiff silence. 

Molly and Arthur excused themselves not long after, heading outside for some fresh air, and after a few minutes Percy followed; they had a lot of catching up to do still. Harry awkwardly smiled at everyone, cuddling Teddy and making quiet, small talk with Fleur. Neville was whispering with Ron and Hermione, Ginny going to sit with her brother, comforting through the continued depression he felt losing his twin, whilst Bill went to the pantry to gather something for everyone to eat.

“Leave it Ron.” Hermione hissed, but the youngest male Weasley had already turned to face the foreign wizard. “Ron.”

“I wouldn’t bother with Malfoy if I were you mate. It was his aunt that killed your parents. He fought for Voldemort. He’s got a dark mark and he’s nothing but trouble.” Ron started.

“He fought for us in the end. His mum save my life. Yeah, he’s a bully and all but it’s time to move on. The war is over. He might be different.” Neville replied, a small, sheepish smile directed at Harry. 

“He didn't change in 7 years, I don’t see that happening anytime soon. I am not ready to forgive him. My brother died in this war. His family were main players in it so no. Just no.” Harry frowned, handing the sleeping Teddy to Fleur, who grinned over at Bill, who had just walked back in and smiled at her. Harry stood up, stretching and heading for the door when he stopped, turning around. 

“I’m sorry about your brother. But I don’t worry about me. I am going back to France at the end of the summer, I want to meet people and… explore. Also, you all seem nice but I don’t know you. Don’t make life choices for me.” Harry left the kitchen, smiling at the stunned silence before noting the familiar sound of sobbing coming from the upstairs. 

Following the hollow cries, he found Draco on the stairs, head in his lap. Harry sat next to him, touching his arm softly. When Draco jumped and looked at him, the French men smiled sympathetically, conjuring up a satin handkerchief for him. Taking it, mouthing thanks, Draco whipped his eyes, handing it back.

“Keep it. What is ze matter? Did my dad’s say something?” Harry asked, sliding closer. “I can deal with them if they upset you. Papa can't say no, Pere is a bit 'arder to convince.”

“No, no they’ve been really accommodating. W-we got an owl, they’re going to try and take our house and m-my dad might be put to death. He did terrible things, but so did I. I know its different. He did it because he believed it all and I just wanted to save my mum. Now I have to live with all these people who hate me and…” Draco let out another sob, and the dark haired man gathered him in his arms, hushing him. “Sorry. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, you have ‘ad a hard time. Everyone in this house seems to ‘ave ‘ad.” Harry lifted Draco’s head up, smiling and wiping his tears away. “Smile, you ‘ave a ‘andsome face, its a shame to zee it sad.” 

“My aunt Bella killed your mum and dad. You really shouldn’t be nice to me.” 

“That was your family. Not you. I’m always nice to handsome people.” Draco smiled a little, as Harry pushed his glasses off his head, placing them next to him. “Can I show you a way we cheer each other back at school?” Draco nodded cautiously, wondering when Harry was going to let go of his head. 

Harry kissed him square on the mouth, leaving the blond man both confused and aroused. 

When Draco relaxed a little, Harry moved his hands down the Slytherin’s body to rest on his chest, tipping his head as they moved their lips against each others; Draco had awkwardly placed his hands on the Frenchman’s hips, holding on tightly to his shirt. Draco had only kissed one other boy before, and that was Blaise on a drunken dare last year; back when Draco needed anything to distract him from the world reality and had settled on fire whiskey. Unlike Blaise, who had rough lips and was a clumsy kisser, Harry had the softest lips he’d ever encountered and was clearly very practiced; he was gentle and let Draco choose the pace. The blond man smiled a little underneath the kiss, as Harry muttered something about going to his room against his lips, which was when he realised what was happening and pulled away.

“Draco? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… Nothing with you, you’re… that was… wow. But I hardly know you.” 

“Then let’s get to know each other in my room.” Harry whispered, leaning back in for another kiss when Draco moved away. 

“I mean… do you want to get a drink sometime… not that I can show my face anywhere.”

“Let’s go to a muggle coffee shop. Paris has some wonderful ones, I would like to see the ones in London. They’re wonderful places. We can take the tube, it will be an adventure.” He turned to look at the grandfather clock, surrounded by disgusted portraits of Sirius’s family, pulling a face at them and then looking at Draco. “It’s still early, let’s go now.” 

“I don’t have any muggle money.”

“Papa does. Come on.” Harry leapt up and grabbed the blond man’s hand, rushing down the stairs to the living room. Sirius and Remus were sat on one side of the room with Narcissa on the other, all three looking at the boys with a mix of suspicion and disapproval. 

“Harry, allez-vous en. Now.” Remus barked, as Sirius smiled. 

“We’re going out to a coffee shop, ze others have been very rude. Can I borrow some muggle money Papa?” 

“Sure how much?” Sirius asked, getting up before receiving on of his partners infamous looks. “I mean, it’s probably best you two stay inside. Just for now. You can go out tomorrow.” 

“ _Ok, we’ll just go back upstairs and make out some more. I had to pull him off me, because I didn’t want to seem easy but he’s very keen. I doubt we'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow.”_ Harry whispered in French, trying not to giggle. Narcissa raised an eyebrow, whilst Draco stood in the doorway. 

"You can have £50. Home by 9, keep your wands concealed, don’t be stupid.” Remus said, as Sirius tried to stop laughing, handing the notes over. “ _And when you get back, you are in serious trouble. I mean it Harry. Sirius don’t encourage him, I’m not having a repeat of last summer, I can’t look at that garden swing properly._ ” Harry just smiled, kissing them both on the cheek.

“Je t'aime, Salut!” Harry pulled Draco into the hallway, shoving his feet into some trainers and grabbing a jacket. Draco shrugged his one, smiling at Harry.

“So, you had to pull me off you?” Draco asked, grinning as Harry went bright red. “My mother also speaks French. We’re both in so much trouble.” They both laughed, Harry wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, kissing him a few times. “We should probably leave now.”

“Yes, before ‘e changes ‘is mind.” Harry took Draco’s hand, opening the door before turning and whispering. “We can also loose track of time and be back a little later. And much later you should come visit me in my room and I can show you a proper French kiss and-” 

“Harry James Potter I can hear you!” Remus called from the living room, making Harry jump.

"Run for it?” Draco suggested, before the couple sprinted out of the door, laughing loudly as they ran down the street, hand in hand. 


End file.
